Dark Lady
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: ONE SHOT! SONG FIC! SASUSAKUINO LOVE TRIANGLE! Sakura goes to a gypsyfortune teller to find out some more things about herself.


**Dark Lady**

**ONE SHOT!**

**SasuSakuIno**

_The fortune queen of New Orleans  
Was brushing her cat in her black limousine  
On the back seat were scratches  
From the marks of men her fortune she had won  
Couldn't see through the tinted glass  
She said, home James and he hit the gas  
I followed her to some darkened room  
She took my money, she said, Ill be with you soon_

Ino was sitting in her limo brushing her cat. I, Haruno Sakura, was sitting right across from her. There were scratched on the back seat from god knows what. I tried to look through the tinted glass but I couldn't.

Then I heard her say, "Home, Shikamaru," and we left.

Once we got there I was led to a darkened room. I gave her my money and she mumbled "I'll be with you soon, Sakura." I have no idea how she knew my name.

_Dark lady laughed and danced  
And lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
Till her brew was done  
Dark lady played black magic  
Till the clock struck on the twelve  
She told me more about me  
Than I knew myself_

_  
_Ino turned on her gypsy music, laughed, and danced. She danced over her candles, careful not to touch one with her dress, and lit them, one by one. Ino played with cards and then I realized it was 11:55 PM. She told me things that I didn't know about myself like where I got my hair and eye color.

_  
She dealt two cards, a queen and a three  
And mumbled some words  
That were so strange to me  
Then she turned up a two-eyed jack  
My eyes saw red but the card  
Still stayed black  
She said the man you love is secretly true  
To someone else who is very close to you  
My advice is that you leave this place  
Never come back and forget you ever saw my face  
_

She picked up two cards from her stack. One was a Queen and the other was a three. She mumbled some Latin or some foreign language that I didn't know and my shishou never taught me. Then she turned a two-eyed jack.

"What do you see, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Red," I answered, but the card still stayed black.

"The man that you love is cheating on you with someone very close to you. My advice is that you leave this place. Never come back and forget you ever saw my face," Ino stated, looking blankly at me. I felt like she was boring a hole into my soul.

_  
Dark lady laughed and danced  
And lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
Till her brew was done  
Dark lady played black magic  
Till the clock struck on the twelve  
She told me more about me  
Than I knew myself_

Ino laughed at my discomfort and I kept remembering her dancing to her gypsy music and lighting her candles one by one. She shuffled her cards and put them away as the clock stuck midnight. How did she know that I was in love? She told me more about me than I knew myself.

_So I ran home and crawled in my bed  
I couldn't sleep because of all the things she said  
Then I remembered her strange perfume  
And how I smelled it once in my own room  
So I sneaked back and caught her with my man  
Laughing and kissing till they saw the gun in my hand  
The next thing I knew they were dead on the floor  
Dark lady would never turn a card up anymore_

I thanked her and ran back to my house in Konoha. I crawled in my bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. My boyfriend was cheating on me? Impossible! What was with her strange perfume…it smells so familiar like I smelt it in my own room before… That tramp!

I started to sneak back to her mansion and I caught her with Sasuke. They were kissing and laughing about how stupid I was for not knowing what she meant! They heard me step and looked over at me. Their smiles soon faded once they saw the gun in my hand. I shot once…twice. They were both dead on the floor. She would never turn over another card…and my man would never cheat again…

* * *

This song is **Dark Lady **by **Cher**. Hope you like it because I absolutely love this song! 


End file.
